rupaulsdragracepredictedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa’s Drag race🌈
The One season of Vanessa’s Drag Race, began airing on ???, with cast members announced ???. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, ___ was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-ups ____ & ___. while ___ was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Сontestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Vanessa’s Drag Race.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. 'Episodes' Episode 1: ''Bring Back My Girls'' * Guest Judge:Kylie Jenner * Mini-Challenge:Country Dance-off * Mini-Challenge Winner:Flara-Mari * Main Challenge:Create Tour Own Sea Look * Main Challenge Winner: Diamond Davenport * Bottom Two:Whitney Lebron And Cindy Escalade * Lip-Sync Song:"Chun-Li"by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated:Cindy Escalade Episode 2: ''Marilyn Monroe: The Rusical'' * Guest Judge: * Mini-Challenge: * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Mini-Challenge Prize: * Main Challenge: * Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: * Lip-Sync Song: * Eliminated: Episode 3: ''All Aboard'' * Guest Judges: * Mini-Challenge: * Mini-Challenge Winners: * Main Challenge: * Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: * Lip Synch Song: * Eliminated: Episode 4: ''The Animal Ball'' * Guest Judge: * Mini Challenge: * Mini Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: * Main Challenge Winner: * Runway Themes: * Bottom Two: * Lip-Sync Song: * Eliminated: Episode 5: 'The Vanessa Show' * Guest Judge: * Mini-Challenge: * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: * Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: * Lip-Sync Song: * Eliminated: Episode 6: ''Disney: The Musical'' * Guest Judge: * Mini-Challenge: * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: * Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: * Lip-Sync Song: * Eliminated: Episode 7: ''She Don all ready had herses'' * Guest Judge: * Mini-Challenge: * Mini-Challenge Winners: * Mini-Challenge Prize: * Main Challenge: * Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: * Eliminated: Episode 8: ''Barbie: The Rusical'' *'Guest Judges': * Mini-Challenge: * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Mini-Challenge Prize: * Main Challenge: * Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: * Lip-Sync Song: * Eliminated: Episode 9: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judges: * Mini-Challenge: * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: Snatch Game ''' * '''Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: * Lip-Sync Song: * Eliminated: Category:Seasons